starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Lord David
**Armada Imperial *Orden Sith *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *República Galáctica *Imperio Sith de Darth Revan *Consejo Oscuro *Imperio Sith de Darth Krayt * Nueva Orden Sith de Darth David | etiquetas = }} Hola, soy Lord David, gracias por visitar mi página de usuario. Verás los artículos que he hecho o mejorado, mis etiquetas, que me parecen muy graciosas, puedes votar en mi encuesta que hago, y si quieres, puedes tomar uno de los Wallpapers que ofrezco al final de mi página, y puedes revisar de igual manera mis subpáginas, espero que te guste. Star Wars: The Clone Wars Esperando ansiosamente la emisión de The Clone Wars... ¡La fecha de hoy es: de , ! ¡Que la Fuerza te acompañe cada viernes! 20:19 20 feb 2009 (UTC) Usuario Lord Darth David nació antes de que se creara la Antigua República y fue un Sith clandestino del bando de Revan, con grandes habilidades para cazar y acabar con los Jedi, se volvió espía infiltrándose en las líneas de la República y así logró asesinar más Jedi, disolviendo el Alto Consejo. Durante las Guerras Clónicas estuvo oculto como general Jedi, y cuando se dio la Orden 66 se encargó de que fuese ejecutada en su totalidad. Cuando se creó el Imperio Galáctico se convirtió en Gran Moff y compró miles de mundos, incluyendo su planeta natal, Corulag, después de que el Emperador muriese, mandó a construir una Estrella de la Muerte personal que utilizó para alejar a sus enemigos. Posteriormente se proclamó a sí mismo Emperador de Corulag y formó el Imperio Galáctico de Sistemas Independientes que luchó contra la Nueva República y posteriormente acabó con la Nueva Orden Jedi, se hizo aliado de los Yuuzhan Vong y les dio paso libre para que acabaran con la Alianza Galáctica. Luego mataría a Darth Krayt y actualmente formó la Nueva Orden Sith de Darth David. Artículos adelantados (por ahora) *Anakin Skywalker * Capitán Rex * Comandante Cody *Plo Koon * Emboscada *Guerras Clon *Batalla de Christophsis Noticias 1-Cartoon Network está incumpliendo la canonicidad correcta de la serie de Star Wars: The Clone Wars, en lugar de pasar "Dooku Capturado", emitieron "Defensores de la Paz", lo cual significa que se han saltado tres capítulos. 2-Los Capítulos que Cartoon Network excluyó el día de hoy, fueron: * Dooku Capturado * El General Gungan * Accidente Jedi Artículos ahora trabajando *Guerras Clon *Guerra Civil Galáctica *Dooku *Cad Bane *Anakin Skywalker *Batalla de Ryloth (Guerras Clon) Artículos creados (por ahora) Novelizaciones *'Republic Commando Series' ** The Terror of Triple Zero ** The War's True Colors ** Republic Commando's Order 66 *Star Wars Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones (novela) Películas y Televisión *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma- Banda Sonora Original'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones- Banda Sonora Original'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith- Banda Sonora Original'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza- Banda Sonora Original'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca- Banda Sonora Original'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi- Banda Sonora Original'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (banda sonora)'' *''Sony Classical *'' Star Wars A Musical Journey'' *''The Clone Wars: Una Galaxia Dividida'' *'' The Blue Shadow Virus'' *''Mystery of a Thousand Moons'' *''Storm Over Ryloth'' *''The Innocents of Ryloth *''Rising Malevolence'' *''Shadow of Malevolence'' *''Destroy Malevolence'' *''Downfall of a Droid'' *''Duel of the Droids'' *''Storm Over Ryloth'' *''The Innocents of Ryloth'' *''Liberty on Ryloth'' *''Hostage Crisis'' Comics Clone Wars Adventures Rogue's Gallery/The Package/A Stranger in Town/One Battle/Blind Force The Clone Wars Prelude/ Shakedown/ Procedure/ Agenda/ Mouse Hunt/ The Fall of Falleen/ Discount/ Departure/ Transfer/ The Dreams of General Grievous/ Bait Canónicamente *Gha Nachkt *TX-20 *Argyus *Cad Bane *Mar Tuuk *Nahdar Vebb *Darth Phobos *Darth Desolous *Whorm Loathsom *Compañía Fantasma *Capitán Clon *Capitán Senatorial *R3-S6 *Gor *Nute Gunray *Rune Haako *Passel Argente *Shu Mai *Nabat *Numa *Waxer *Wooley * El Virus de la Sombra Azul * Batalla de Bothawui *Misión a la Estación Skytop *Misión a Rodia *Batalla de Ryloth (Guerras Clon) * Disputa en el "Tranquility" *Cruzada contra el Malevolencia **Batalla de Phu **Batalla de Ryndellia **Batalla de Abregado **Batalla de la Nebulosa Kaliida *Batalla de la Luna Rishi *Batalla de Mimban *Batalla de Falleen (Guerras Clon) *Misión a Vassek *Batalla de Vanqor *Misión a Florrum *Batalla en el planeta no-identificado (droide táctico) *Batalla de Quell *Batalla de Maridun *Batalla de Orto Plutonia *Estación Skytop *Velero Solar Labyrinth of Evil La novela favorita de Star Wars de Lord David es Labyrinth of Evil, en español El Laberinto del Mal, y aquí está unas palabras del mismo usuario con respecto a la novela. Crítica breve: Me parece una novela muy bien planteada y bastante densa, que planeta la parte más cruenta y fea de la historia de las Guerras Clónicas. Algo muy impresionante que uno aprende cuando la lee, es cómo los Jedi asumen la aprición súbita del malvado Lord Darth Sidious, quien se creía inexistente. Esa es la trama de la novela y me encanta ´cómo Anakin y Obi-Wan se mantienen dispersos tras la pista del Sith. Mientras Mace Windu, Shaak Ti, Stass Allie y los clones del Capitán Valiant descubren el macabro lugar de The Works, lugar que se creía completamente desconocido, pero que llegó a ser un pasadizo al 500 República. Sin embargo, algo que me llamó mucho la atención, es que, nada es contado, de lo que pasa después con los clones a los cuales les correspondía investigar el edificio. Pero, debo admitir que me gustó como antesala al Episodio III mucho más que las comiquitas de Cartoon Network. Encuesta A continuación encontrarás una encuesta con una serie de preguntas para fanáticos muy objetivos de Star Wars. ¿A quién consideras como el Sith más poderoso? Darth Plagueis Darth Nihilus Darth Revan Darth Sidious Darth Vader Darth Bane ¿Y a quién consideras como el Jedi más poderoso? Yoda Mace Windu Obi-Wan Kenobi Anakin Skywalker Luke Skywalker Leia Organa Solo ¿Cuál consideras mejor película? I II III IV V VI The Clone Wars Si pudieras manejar una nave de la Saga, ¿cuál sería esta? Halcón Milenario Caza Ala-X Caza Tie Torrente V-19 Caza ARC-170 Destructor Estelar Executor ¿En qué planeta te gustaría vivir? Coruscant Atzerri Kamino Mustafar Korriban Corulag Corellia Naboo Xo Yavin ¿Qué canción de la Trilogía Original te parece la mejor? Tema Principal Tema de la Fuerza Historias de un Caballero Jedi Puesta de Sol Binario Pelea con sables de luz La Marcha Imperial El Campo de Asteroides La Sala de Honor Y ¿qué canción de la Nueva Trilogía consideras la mejor? El Duelo de los Destinos La Marcha Gungan Tema de la Federación Tema de la Confederación La Batalla de los Héroes Tema del General Grievous Escena de Inmolación El Duelo del Canciller Zam la Asesina y Persecusión entre Rascacielos Y ¿qué canción de The Clone Wars prefieres? A Galaxy Divided! Tema de Ahsoka Batalla en Christophsis Batalla en Teth (Escalando el Barranco) Obi-Wan al rescate Infiltrándose al Monasterio B'omarr Anakin vs Dooku Ziro rendido Palacio de Jabba Club Nocturno de Ziro ¿Qué videojuego, aunque no existiera, te gustaría que saliese a la venta? Battlefront III Kotor III Lego: The Clone Wars The Clone Wars Battles Continuación de The Force Unleashed Bounty Hunters ¿Qué película de Star Wars te gustaría con desesperación que saliese? Episodio VII Crimson Empire The Old Republic The Clone Wars II The Force Unleashed The Dark Times ¿Quién te gustaría que fuese el protagonista de la serie Live Action? Lord Darth Vader Un comandante Imperial Un Caballero Jedi Un pirata Un Cazarrecompensas Algún líder rebelde Palpatine ¿En qué te gustaría que se ambientase la serie Live Action? Los Tiempos Oscuros Las Guerras Clónicas La Antigua República La Guerra Civil La Nueva República La Invasión Yuuzhan Vong Compara cuál te parece mejor de todas las canciones. Duel of the Fates Chancellor's Duel The Asteroid Field The Imperial March Star Wars Main Theme Battle of the Heroes ¿Cuál de los personajes de la TO es tu favorito? Yoda Luke Obi-Wan Leia Han Solo Darth Vader Palpatine ¿Cuál de los personajes de la NT es tu favorito? Anakin Padmé Palpatine Dooku Grievous Maul Qui-Gon Mace Windu Gunray Haako Si en algún momento pudieses eliminar algo de la Saga ¿Qué sería? A Jar Jar Binks A los Ewoks A Ahsoka A Asajj Ventress A Jabba Otros ¿Qué cosa te gustaría que hiciese Lucasfilm ahora? Otra película en CGI Otra serie en CGI Episode VII Una película en CGI sobre la Antigua República ¿Qué juego te gusta más? Lightsaber Duels The Force Unleashed Jedi Alliance Galactic Battlegrounds Empire at War KOTOR KOTOR II Battlefront Lego Battlefront II Gakaxies Episode III Episode I Bounty Hunter Fondos de Pantalla Sé que si visitaste mi página de usuario, algún "recuerdito" tengo que dejarte, así que te dejo una serie de fondos de escritorio que servirán muy bien para tu pantalla en la computadora. Para hacerlos fondos de pantalla, cópialos y pégalos en tu computadora, una vez así, lo presionas con el botón derecho y das a la opción de "Establecer como fondo de escritorio". * * * * * Imágenes nuevas * * Subpáginas *Usuario:Lord David/Artículos *Usuario:Lord David/Firma *Usuario:Lord David/Holocrón *Usuario:Lord David/Cita del Día Subpáginas *Usuario:Lord David/Artículos *Usuario:Lord David/Firma *Usuario:Lord David/Holocrón *Usuario:Lord David/Cita del Día Categoría:Señores Sith